A Little Help
by Aer'yn Breyah
Summary: Tony gets a little help with his relationship from un unexpected helper.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine!

elevator dinged and Ziva turned around expecting to see Tony, rushing because he was late, as usual. Instead of a rushing Tony Ziva saw a woman. She was tall, at least 5ft8, and was wearing a very low cut black sweater accompanied by a black vest with skinny jeans and high heeled boots. She had long dark hair which was lightly curled and blue grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm Aeryn. I'm looking for Anthony, does he still work here?" Ziva turned suddenly as she heard the women approach her desk. "Um, yes, he is not in yet, can I help you" Ziva replied, she did not like this woman already, any girl who dresses like a slut, is not good for Tony. "You didn't tell me your name?" Aeryn was still there, in front of her. "Ziva" Ziva replied, sharply. "If you leave your number with me I will let him know you were here." Ziva glared at Aeryn. "No no its alright I will just wait here" Aeryn smiled a toothy grin and walked round to Tony's desk, sat down, put her feet on the table and pulled out one of Tony's magazines. "You would think Anthony could find better things to read than this!" Ziva ignored her and carried on with her paperwork.

As usual Tony came screaming out of the elevator, half an hour later, and suddenly stopped when he noticed the women sitting at his desk. Aeryn jumped and and ran, well as best she could in high heels, and flung herself at Tony, wrapping her legs around Tony's waist, and screamed "Anthony, I have missed you so much"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, still not mine!

"Ummmmmmm, Aeryn what are you doing here?" Tony hesitantly replied while untangling himself from Aeryn's legs. "We need to talk Tony, I may have gotten into a little trouble." Aeryn looked at Tony with puppy dog eyes. "Just a little, you never get into a LITTLE trouble Aeryn. Trouble with you is always BIG." Tony replied as he steered Aeryn towards his desk. Unnoticed by Tony, Ziva had quietly snuck up behind Tony and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "May I speak with you Tony?" Ziva asked with an angry yet concerned look on her face. "Sure".

They walked away from Aeryn before Ziva spoke, "Tony you should not bring your 'girlfriends' to work with you, this is a private facility that your girlfriends should not have clearance for!" Ziva was inches from Tony's face. "Ziva I think you misunderstood..." Tony began to say before Ziva interrupted, "Tony if she has got herself into trouble you should not get involved, It could cost you your career!" "Ziva would you listen to me, she is not my girlfriend, she is my SISTER and I don't know what you think of family but if my family gets into trouble, I tend to help them!" Tony was now inches from Ziva's face and with an uncomfortable look Tony spun around and headed back to the bullpen.

Ziva ran after Tony, still not over the shock of finding out Tony had a sister! "You never told me you had a sister." Ziva caught up with Tony. "She is not someone I am on particularly good terms with at the moment and you never brought it up!" Tony replied with a stern expression. They reached the bullpen to find Aeryn missing. Tony flipped open his phone and dialled Aeryn's number. "Where are you?" Tony asked rather rudely. " I took myself on a tour and found your forensic scientist, Abby, she seems to have some rather amusing stories to tell!" Aeryn replied with a huge grin on her face. "Well get back here I still need to talk to you!" And with that Tony slammed his phone shut and went to sit at his desk.

"So, Abby, what can you tell me about Tony's love life, I never can seem to get that out of him?" Aeryn slightly asked with a smile on her face. "Well, if you ask me, Tony and Ziva should have gotten together years ago but with Gibbs rule 12 they can't!" Abby replied. "Well I think we may have to do something about that. Is Ziva the small, scary looking woman I met upstairs?" "Yup" This is going to be interesting." Aeryn's face scrunched up in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Aeryn and Abby had been planning for about 3 hours before her phone rang. "Aeryn get up here now!" Tony barked into her ear. "What did I do?" Before Aeryn could fully reply to Tony he snapped his phone shut, cutting off the call. "Crap, I think Tony may have figured out why I am here." Aeryn said to Abbey with a very worried look on her face. "Why are you here?" Abby asked. "I will tell you later, Abby, sorry, I have to go."

"AERYN! Why the hell did you STEAL from the mafia!" "I..." "Aeryn, do you know how much trouble you are in? They sent a letter of warning to the NCIS, How do they know you came here?" Tony's face was red with anger. "Tony, listen to me, firstly, that little rat of a man stole from me first, and secondly I was only claiming back what was rightfully mine! Not my fault!" Aeryn noticed Ziva sitting at her desk listening intently. "Ziva, are busy this afternoon?"

Ziva was taken aback by Aeryn's question. "Um, I was planning on going for a run, why do you ask?" Ziva replied to Aeryn's question. "Well, I was thinking that while I am here I should fully immerse myself in this wonderful town's culture, so I was wondering if you would like to come on a little shopping trip with me?" Ziva was astounded. "I, I ummm. I would love to Aeryn, what time would you like to go?" "How about after work, we can leave in my car." Aeryn was ecstatic, phase 1 of her and Abby's plan was in action. "We will talk about this later Aeryn, you can't run away from everything , not this time." And with that Tony disappeared around the corner.

" Come on Ziva!" Aeryn was waiting impatiently by the elevator for Ziva to pack up so that they could leave for their shopping trip. When they arrived in the car park, Aeryn turned round to say goodbye to Tony who had a wicked grin on his face. "Ha Ha, good luck with getting there alive in Ziva's car." Tony said as he ran off to his car. "What does he mean?" Aeryn asked Ziva quizzically. " He thinks that I do not drive inside the speed limit and that I drive recklessly." Ziva replied while getting in the driver's door.

When they reached the shops Ziva asked, "So which shops did you have in mind?" "Oh I have heard of this lovely shop called Victoria's Secret?" Aeryn said with a mischievous smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS for all the reviews! Really means a lot to know you all like my story! =] xox**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this!

Aeryn and Ziva entered Victoria's Secret, all Ziva could think of was where she could run and hide. Before she could even turn around Aeryn had looped her arm through Ziva's and was leading her towards a seriously indecent rack that Ziva was embarrassed just to look at, let alone wear. "Come on Ziva! I think these are perfect for you." Aeryn said with a swift grin, this was going perfectly! "Um, I thought we were here for you to shop." Ziva said reluctantly, "I do not wear things like this." "Oh come on, you can't come to a shop like this and not at least try something on!" Before Ziva could say anything else Aeryn had swiped a pair and was leading Ziva to the dressing rooms. "Okey, time for you to try this on." And with that Ziva found herself pushed into a room clutching the horrible thing.

Ziva looked in the mirror, "I wonder what Tony would think of this?" she thought to herself. Where did that come from? Ziva could not believe that thought had just crossed her mind! Tony is my partner, what about Gibbs's rules? So many questions, she just took off the lingerie and got dressed again. As she walked out she found Aeryn sitting on the couch outside almost in the lap of the very good looking guy sitting next to her, who was looking very intently at Aeryn's purposefully exposed leg. Ziva was not sure whether to interrupt but when suddenly Aeryn took a piece of paper out the man's hand that Ziva assumed was his number, and jumped up and walked over towards Ziva, "Come on, come on, time to go to the next stop!" Aeryn gave Ziva a swift smile before dragging her over to the check out. "Are you not buying anything?" Ziva asked with a confused expression. "I already got mine!" Aeryn pulled her hand up to show Ziva a very tiny pair of underwear. Ziva looked away slightly embarrassed.

Once they had paid for the lingerie Aeryn steered them towards a very fancy looking boutique fully of very small dresses. "I do not wear things like this Aeryn." Ziva said, looking at the tiny, sexy dresses. "Oh now you do, trust me, just this once." Aeryn said with a pleading look. "Tony warned me not to trust you." Ziva said. "Oh he would! That would probably be because he is just jealous of me! Oh don't worry, I am very trustworthy, as long as you are on the same side as me! So you have nothing to worry about!" Aeryn gave her a reassuring smile and guided her towards some brown dresses. "Now, I think that you look best in brown, especially because of your beautiful brown hair!" Aeryn picked out a low cut dress with a lace up back. "Try it on!" Aeryn pushed Ziva into a stall.

When Ziva came out she noticed Aeryn had picked out a VERY small red dress that totally suited her. Once Ziva reached Aeryn, Aeryn grabbed her arm, "Come on, time to go, we're on a tight schedule!"

They both arrived back at NCIS to rush over to Abby's lab By this time Ziva had noticed that there was defiantly something going on. "Is everything ready?" Aeryn said with a mischievous grin.

**Sorry to leave it like that, but you gotta have a cliff hanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! =[

"Everything's ready!" Abby was jumping up and down in little excited hops. "What is ready?" Ziva's fears were now confirmed, there was defiantly something up. Aeryn shoved the dress and sexy lingerie into Ziva's arms and pointed her towards the women's toilets. "Come on Ziva try them on, I want to see what you bought!" Abby said excitedly. Ziva could not think of a single argument so turned and left to put on the clothes.

When Ziva had left the room Aeryn immediately walked over to Abby and asked, "So is the table set up? Is Tony there?". "Yes, yes of course, the table is set up and Tony is waiting in Autopsy with Ducky." Abby said with a huge smile. By this time there was a little knock at the door. Aeryn and Abby swung round to see Ziva, hair left loose and wavy wearing the beautiful brown dress. "Oh ZIVA! You look beautiful!" Abby ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Aeryn walked quietly behind Ziva with a small black scarf and proceeded to wrap it around her eyes as a blindfold. "Hey what are you doing? I don't..." Ziva started to say. "Ziva, remember our little conversation about trust? Just trust me!" Aeryn said with a tiny giggle followed by a giggle from Abby. "I really don't think..." Ziva started but was interrupted by Aeryn and Abby both taking one of her arms and leading her out of the room. With her Mossad training Ziva could work out that they were heading towards the basement. "You go get the thing we need from Autopsy, Abby." Aeryn said quietly to Abby and proceeded to lead her down the basement steps and to a chair.

Ziva could hear two people coming down the stairs and started to get nervous. Who was that and what did Abby have to get from Autopsy? Ziva started to move around in her chair, very nervous. "Quickly, okay he's here, grab both the blindfolds, okay run, quickly!" Ziva and Tony heard the whispers disappear and suddenly they could see, just in time to see the door to the basement slam and the lights dim. Ziva looked across the table, oh no, anyone but Tony, she did not want to be locked in a basement for any amount of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! xoxo =]**

**This will be the last chapter so hope you all enjoy it! **

Disclaimer: sadly not mine.

Ziva pulled away from Tony's face and got up and walked up the stairs and started pulling on the door handle. "They have locked the door" Ziva said with an exasperated sigh. "Oh ha ha, looks like you are stuck with me until Gibbs finds us then." Tony said with that 1000 watt Dinnozo smile. They turned around and made their way down the stairs.

For the first time they noticed the beautiful table setting Aeryn and Abby had produced at the bottom of the stairs. The small round table was decorated with a creamy red table cloth and a single gold rose was sitting in a clear vase in the middle of the table. There were two glasses of wine on the table and when they looked further they noticed and old television on the floor in front of a picnic blanket and cushions. "Wow, they really went the whole way didn't they?" Ziva said with a small smile, they could be so thoughtful!

Tony looked at Ziva's dress, Wow, he thought to himself. He had been so caught up in all the excitement this was his first chance to have a proper look at Ziva. Her dress fell beautifully over her figure. "You look beautiful, Ziva." Tony said regretting the words the minute they came out of his mouth. He hoped there weren't any paperclips around. "Th... Thank you Tony, you don't look so bad yourself." Ziva said only half recovering from the shock of Tony using the word beautiful on her. Ziva turned around and walked away from Tony and towards the table. "We might as well make the most of what they have set out for us." Ziva said, and without looking at Tony sat down at the table and sipped her glass of wine. Tony, not knowing what to say or do decided to check out the television. "There is a video tape sticking out of the machine here, Ziva, I think they might want us to watch it." Tony said, starting to get excited, what had they planned for them? Ziva picked up her and Tony's wine glasses and made her way to the picnic blanket. She passed Tony his wine glass as he sat down very close to her.

The tape started. It showed Abby in her lab, "This is a tape of Tony and Ziva moments, that when you watch you will NOT be able to deny that you love each other. Just by the way I had to bribe security for these tapes so don't think that this was easy!" The screen changed to show the bullpen. From the angle and clarity Ziva could see that this was footage from a security camera. It showed Tony throwing spit balls at Ziva. Ziva seemed to be extremely irritated until Tony looked away and she gave the slightest smile. The next image showed Tony and Ziva in the men's toilets. Ziva blushed as she saw remembered the time she had pulled up Tony's zip and kissed him on the cheek. Ziva looked across at Tony and saw a very serious expression on his face, he noticed her looking at him and turned towards him, she looked away quickly embarrassed. The next scene showed Ziva pushing Tony closely against the elevator wall. "Okay, I think we have seen enough of this" Ziva said, and picked up the remote and turned the television off. "I am going to find a way out of here" Ziva got up to leave but was stopped by Tony who had grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back down to the blanket, hoping she wasn't going to break his hand or something. "Ziva I don't know what you saw in that video but I really hope it was similar to what I saw" Tony said looking deep into her eyes. "I am sick of playing silly little games" And with that Tony closed the small distance between them and kissed her softly on the lips. Ziva was so surprised that she forgot to respond and by the time Tony pulled away she wanted more.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Gibbs, standing there with a very guilty looking Aeryn and Abby. "David, Dinnozo get up here! And I will deal with you two later." Gibbs turned around and left the four astounded in his wake.

"So looks like our plan worked!" Aeryn said with a sly grin. "Sure does, we should close the door, give them some time alone." Abby said with a little giggle.


End file.
